One Awkward Conversation
by carolkujawski
Summary: One shot based on the "Meant to be" universe. Just a conversation between three best friends. Set when Logan decided to tell them some news.


Disclaimer: This is the conversation that took place when Logan told Colin and Finn that he proposed to Abby.

* * *

"So, Logan" said the australian one after asking the 'lovely lady' that was the waitress in the bar they were currently drinking, "what is this 'important news' you have to tell us, that you couldn't tell us over the phone? Not that I'm complaining, really... "

"Shut up, Finn!" replied Colin, motioning to the waitress at the same time for a second round of drinks. He really wasn't superstitious, but he kind of had a bad feeling about tonight. Like the shoe was about to drop. "We just got here. Let Logan at least finish his drink before grilling him!"

"Are your panties in a twist, mate? Can't he drink and talk at the same time?" Finn said, not really understanding why the hell Colin always had to have a stick up his ass...

Logan just sat back, and relaxed, watching his two best friends arguing, like they always do. Men, he missed those two idiots. Sure, when the three of them were together, there was always problems in the horizon, but they really did know how to have some fun. He just couldn't understand why they were so reluctant to warm up to Abby. _Abby. Why do I always feel my stomach dropping when I think about Abby? And not in a really good way. Not in the same way I used to feel when I thought about her... _Logan thought for a second, and then hurried to dismiss this kind of thought. After all, he shouldn't be thinking about her.

The two friends saw the change in Logan's expression. From laid back and happy, to worried and sick. Finn thought it was weird, but not Colin. Colin knew exactly what was going on. And Logan was not the only one who was getting sick to his stomach. Colin knew what those kind of eyes meant. He was thinking about Reporter Girl again. When is he going to realize that he's still in love with her, the bloody fool... he thought.

Finn was looking from one sad face to another, without really knowing what the hell was going on. "Hey, I was under the impression that our dear mate here had some bit of good news to share with the rest of us..." he said.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do. I really do!" Logan said.

"Well, then, mate, don't live us hanging! Get to the point so I can order another round of drinks to celebrate your good news, and then proceed to woo that lovely redhead before she discovers that all I have to offer is this great body and a series of mind-numbing orgasms before going back to Connecticut." Finn said, always the dramatic one.

"Really Logan, out with it, before I cut Finn off... Do I need to remember you what happened the last time Finn was trying to woo a girl?" Colin said, wanting to get it over with.

"You wound me Colin!" Finn started, putting his hands in his heart, before he was cut off by Logan.

"Okay, okay. Well. This is it. You two remember Abby, right? Well, last night, I kind of asked her to marry me. Well, actually, I asked her to move in with me, but she said she wasn't that kind of girl and-" Logan was saying, before he was rudely interrupted by his two best friends:

"Are you out of your fucking mind?", "Are you insane?" Finn and Colin said at the same time, as though it was rehearsed. Logan knew that his friends weren't crazy about Abby, but he wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. Trying to talk him out of it, sure. But not like that. "Come on, guys. Can't you just try and be happy for me?"

Colin closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Yep. That was exactly was I was dreading._ He thought. My best friend is a bloody fool.

'You do realize that Abby is not Reporter Girl, right? That just because she drinks coffee and has dark hair they aren't the same person, right?" Finn said, taking the words out of Colin's mouth. After all, they were thinking the same thing. He, Finn and Steph had talked about that. The weird resemblance. The way that Logan was trying to replace Rory by dating Abby. But Finn wasn't finished yet. "You know, you can fuck her until her lovely brains are out of her pretty little head, she'd still not be Reporter Girl." After that, Colin was sure that this night would not end well. Finn kind of crossed the line with that last commentary, but it was not like he wasn't on spot.

But Logan really thought he had had enough. "Look, guys, this has nothing to do with Rory," he defended himself. "And, I really don't want to talk about her. This isn't about her. It's about me, and Abby."

"Well, Logan, you're a fool if you really think that!" Said Colin. _Great. Just what I wanted for my weekend. A screaming match in the middle of a bar... I just hope we won't get kicked out again..._ he thought.

"Well, then I am a fool. It's done. I already asked her. The announcement is going on this sunday's paper. And you two are going to have to deal with it." Logan said. He really didn't want to talk about Rory.

"Well, you really are and idiotic bastard, you know! How long do you think this marriage is going to last, until Abby realizes that she's not the one you want to be married to?" Colin continued. _Damn, Steph is going to kill me. I should have seen it coming. I have to get her on the phone, like right now. Rory is going to come to dinner this Sunday. I just hope she doesn't see that bloody announcement before the dinner._

"Look, guys, I know that you kept in touch with Rory. I know that she flies down from DC regularly, and sometimes you go out to dinner, when she's in Hartford. But her and I are over. We've been over since she said no. You know it, she knows it, I know it. I moved on."

"Yeah. To Abby. The 'Reporter Girl's weird replacement." Finn said.

"How did you know that Rory's in DC? We didn't tell you that. Or that we occasionally go out to dinner?" Colin asked, a little suspicious. _That son of a... he kept track of her, of her work. I should have known. He really isn't over her._ Colin thought.

_Damn it._ Logan thought. "Steph kind of let it out one time that she was writing for Hugo. And then, when she got that offer from the Washington Post, her editor called my father for references."

"The Dark Lord gave Rory references? Good references?" Finn asked. "I'll be damned! Just lost two g's."

The three of them just sat there. Not wanting to look at each others eyes. They really weren't accustomed to have this kind of awkward moments between them. After a few minutes Logan excused himself to go to the bathroom. But in reality, he just wanted a few minutes to himself. As soon as he was out of earshot, Colin and Finn were discussing what to do.

"I can't talk for Steph but I real- You know what? I can talk for Steph! I'm saying I won't do it. He's gonna come back and ask one of us to be his best men, and I refuse to stand for him. He's gonna have to find some other idiot to do that." Colin said, putting his glass down.

"Well, I may be an idiot, but not that idiot. I say we make an intervention until my best mate come to his senses. Because I really, REALLY, don't want to be his best men if he's stupid enough to marry her..." Finn added his two cents.

Neither of them heard Logan walking back to the table. He just stopped, tossed some bills on the table and said: "Well, I guess I'm in the market for some new best friends, then." He said. And then he just walked away.

In fact, after the two of them returned to Hartford, they both saw the announcement in the society pages of that sunday´s newspaper. They just wished that their best friend would come to his senses and break up with her. Preferably before the wedding. That or Colin would just have to charge him a great sum of money for the divorce he was certain would take place.


End file.
